


Night of the Hunter

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Series: SCARY Bingo [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ye Olden Times, Anal Sex, Christian Hymns, Crying, Curses, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and Hunter went to the next shitty farming town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink/horror bingo thing I'm trying to do! Checking off my square for Ironic Nursery Tunes and Rape/Non-con!
> 
> Weirdly enough, this has very little to do with the 1955 masterpiece, Night of the Hunter, (except for [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91IAwfdRX6A)) and a whole lot more to do with the 1985 Richard Donner classic, Ladyhawke.
> 
> Also, I'm super not used to using lyrics to this extent in my work. So, I hope that didn't seem too odd. More than that, this is written, as said in the tags, during Ye Olden Time, and I tried really hard to make this not sound silly. But who knows. 
> 
> And then also if you wanna read some notes about what exactly is gonna go down as far as the bad stuff, you can look at the end notes.

Stephanie and Hunter went to the next shitty farming town.

Hunter, heavy and tawny, shouldered against Stephanie as they began down a barely-maintained path which split apart a spring green meadow where a flock of newly sheared sheep were grazing. On four feet as he was, Hunter made it to her hip, and he always took care to be very gentle. He could so very easily overpower her.

"No, we stole from the last town only hours ago." she told the wolf at her feet. "You can snatch some flock when we leave." Hunter growled, and Stephanie looked down at him sharply, ready to reprimand him for that, but she stopped short when she saw him gazing intently at one in particular. Stephanie followed and noted that Hunter's interest had been snagged by no sheep. 

The youth was reclining in the shade, lazing back as he half-minded the sheep. As Stephanie and her husband stepped closer and closer, she could see that the shepherd's shirt had been opened obscenely low, one of his nipples dusky and pebbled and bared. His pants had been rolled up some, to his knees, and most indecent, unlaced in the front so an eager, young hand could wander inside. He didn't seem all that concerned with stroking himself, however, more than content to warm his palm, 

He was singing to himself, or to the sheep, resting heavily against his tree, and his voice was much lower than Stephanie had expected to hear from someone of his apparent age. She and Hunter stood a ways away from the oblivious young man, to watch and to listen and begin planning individually. 

" _Leaning_ ," the youth sang, " _Leaning..._ " A shuttered breath. " _Safe and secure from all alarm. Leaning, leaning, leaning on the everlasting arms_." He shifted, his grip on himself making him hitch and work his wrist a little before continuing. 

" _What a fellowship_ ," a soft exhale, " _What a joy divine_ ," stroke, " _Leaning on the everlasting arms_." His free hand came up to tweak his nipple as the other stroked once more. " _What a blessedness_ ," he went on, though his voice wavered at first. " _What a peace is mine_ ," stroke. " _Leaning on the -_ "

"Young man," Stephanie finally spoke up. The shepherd jumped, hand flying away from his cock, leaving a delicious slip of shaft visible as he struggled with his breeches. 

"Ma'am!" he croaked. He had an expression of perfect embarrassment until his eyes caught on Hunter, now sitting on his haunches, tongue lolling out. The boy froze, no longer concerned with covering himself as he looked between Stephanie and her companion, now on his knees, trousers sinfully loose at his hips. "Is he friendly?" he ventured, mouth darting between Hunter's mouthful of sharp teeth and the nearby flock. Hunter grinned wider to show the shepherd even more.

Stephanie laughed and threaded her fingers in the fur between her husband's ears. "He won't hurt your sheep. He's very obedient to me," she explained. Hunter panted, no longer squeamish about this truth. 

The shepherd looked between the pair again. "He looks like a wolf."

"Ah," she smiled, showing her own teeth. "Yes." 

Hesitating, the boy asked, "Is he?" 

"No." she stated, and her eyes darted down to the soft blond nestle of curls at his crotch. He sent her an ashamed smile and finally relaced and buttoned himself into something more chaste and stood to greet her. 

"Can I," he began, and then seemed to remember something. "May I help you? Are you lost?" 

"My husband and I are passing through on our way to the capital. Where is the nearest town where we can stop and rest for the night?" 

The youth beamed, and he gestured down the path they'd been walking. "Just keep along there and you'll come to the village." And he added before Stephanie could go on, "If you don't mind me asking, ma'am, where _is_ your husband? Does he not know it's dangerous for a lady such as yourself to be traveling alone?"

"I'm not alone," she reminded him with something amused lighting her eye. "I have Hunter." 

"Hunter," the shepherd repeated, looking a little unsteady as he regarded the wolf before breaking into a smile. "Yes, I'd imagine no one could bring you much harm with a beast like that protecting you." He reached out a hand, carelessly offering Hunter the hand with which he had been stroking himself. Hunter, positively beaming with pleasure, shuffled forward to snuff and then lap at his fingers.

The shepherd laughed, the fingers of his free hand digging in to scratch at the ruff of the wolf's neck. "He's very sweet for such a fearsome dog." 

"He likes you," Stephanie allowed, grinning at the two of them. The youth, kneeling so he could give the wolf more attention, opened himself up to a more vicious assault, Hunter moving his attention from his hand to his face, over his cheek and almost to his mouth. 

"Oh, now, listen, you beast," the boy scolded, his voice rumbling in a way that warmed Stephanie to her very core. If the little whine Hunter made was any indication, he was feeling similarly warm. "You'll have to buy my dinner before you go much farther than that!" 

"What was that song you were singing?" Stephanie asked, directing his attention back to her. He was practically bowed at her feet, but he didn't really seem to notice through his sudden burst of renewed embarrassment. 

"Oh," he said and swallowed. Stephanie watched Hunter lick his chops. "It's a church song." 

Stephanie raised an eyebrow gracefully before chiding, "Are you sure it's appropriate to touch yourself while singing a hymn. What would your mother say?" 

Thoroughly scolded, the boy looked down. His fingers curled in Hunter's fur, an unconscious gesture of discomfort. "I suppose she wouldn't like that. But it's only as a tool so as I can learn better control!" he assured her. "I go no faster than the song allows, meaning I can last much longer." 

"Has that been a problem for you, boy?" Stephanie teased. Hunter came back to her side, and the shepherd stood, brushing off his knees. "Do you spill too quickly?"

"Of course not!" he lied indignantly. Hunter pressed his head against his wife's hip. She gave him a pat to tell him that they'd stay until they were both satisfied. 

"Of course not," Stephanie conceded. "You were only practicing for your future wife." 

"That's right," but the boy looked to the side, a little shy, very guilty.

"Well, it's a lovely, little peasant song," she allowed, smiling to get him to smile. Once he looked less remorseful, she asked, "Have you eaten? Unfortunately my companion and I have had difficulty finding pleasant company to dine with during our journey. Would you mind sharing a meal with us?" 

"Of course, ma'am."

"When must you bring the sheep in?" she asked. The young man's face fell. "Now, then?" 

"Probably around now would be best." he admitted. "Would you come with me?" he tried, naively hopeful. 

"I think I'd like to rest for a while. Would your mother mind if you came back to the field after securing your flock?" 

"No!" the boy promised. "No, no one will mind!"

"Are you sure?" Stephanie needled. Hunter whined at her in frustration. She fiddled with one of his ears. "It will be dark soon." 

The youth scoffed, already gathering his things to head back. "I have been out at dark before," he boasted. "I'm not a child." 

"No," Stephanie grinned. "You're not." 

"I'll be back very soon, ma'am!" 

"You may call me Stephanie," she told him. "We're friends after all, aren't we?"

"Of course!" the shepherd said, eyes widening with his excitement. "And my name's Shawn."

"Shawn the shepherd boy." Stephanie said to Hunter, who chuffed. "Hurry back, my dearest Shawn."

* * *

They didn't have much else for dinner than bread and cheese and dry meat, having left behind the remains of the past town's mutton. However, they had wine, and that seemed to excite Shawn enough. 

Shawn watched a little dumbly as she fed Hunter meat with her fingers, and the wolf sat very still and respectful of the delicate appendages gracing his mouth with food. "He's very smart, isn't he?" he asked as Stephanie refilled his cup for the first time.

"For a dog," she snorted. Hunter huffed and rolled onto his back in mock exasperation, flopping on his other side, making some agitated ruffing sounds. When he heard Stephanie and Shawn laughing, he perked his head up over his shoulder, giving them a wide smile. 

"How did your husband find you such a magnificent creature?" Shawn urged, reaching out to touch the wolf again when Hunter lumbered back to settle between them.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me," she waved him off. Hunter nosed at her fingers to steal her next bite of meat. When she whacked him on the nose, he played hurt and turned to Shawn, who began to share with little hesitation. 

"Why?" Shawn asked, eyes crinkling as he considered the possibilities. He grinned to himself, and ventured, "Is your husband a forest god? Did he give you this monster as a servant?" 

Stephanie couldn't have stopped the ring of laughter that peeled from her if she had wanted to. "Oh, no, my darling. Don't be ridiculous! Don't you know that the forest gods are all dead?" She reached forward to poke his chest. "Your God killed them. Don't you remember?"

Shawn's attention was lost momentarily at the woman's lovely hand touching over his heart, which was now beating much harder than before. "Yes, I suppose. But it can't be more unbelievable than that." 

"Oh, yes, it can." Stephanie corrected, urging Shawn to drink more. He'd need to be relaxed with more than boyish arrogance. When he drained his cup the second time and let her fill it once more, she feigned hesitation, asking, "Will you be understanding?" 

"I swear!" 

"Hunter is my husband." Stephanie told him and watched his face fall into confusion. He was such a pretty, dumb thing. 

"You married a wolf?" he clarified.

"He was a man when we were married." she explained.

Shawn put his cup down in astonishment, which was not what Stephanie had wanted, but she figured he'd return to it very shortly. "And what happened?" 

She sighed, suffering, agonized by love. "My father disapproved, and so he cast a spell on our union. We were never able to consummate the marriage, as this was directly after our wedding," she said, just to get Shawn to blush and nod seriously, like this was friendly adult conversation that he was used to.

"Your father must be a very powerful man to cast such a spell." he deflected, eyeing Hunter now warily. Hunter put his chin on Shawn's knee in an effort to settle him.

"Yes, he is," Stephanie allowed. "But it can be undone." 

"I would assume that The Loving Lord God, Our Savior, would be able to undo your curse with the continued prayer and devotion to his Son, Christ." Shawn agreed.

Stephanie laughed at him. "Oh, no." she stated. "No, there's a man in the capital who can reverse our hex. No, but I think it's very sweet that you believe that."

"I'm not sweet." the boy said, and he picked up his cup again, hiding his burning face. Stephanie was very pleased with that, and she didn't waste her time arguing with him.

She changed the subject. "I'm sure you are very popular with the girls and boys of your village."

"I don't think I understand you," Shawn lied, picking at the grass next to him. "I have lots of friends, if that's what you mean."

"And you expect me to believe that a handsome young man like you has remained chaste all this time?" Stephanie pried. 

"Well, not chaste, maybe. Not wholly chaste," he admitted.

"That's what I thought." Stephanie filled is cup once more, although it was only half-empty. "I'd imagine that you're the most lovely thing in your entire village, male or female." 

Shawn snorted and tried to conceal his pleasure at the comment. "You've never been to my village." 

"I've been to countless villages and towns and cities, and I can say quite certainly that you are the prettiest youth Hunter and I have encountered." She put her drink down, done with the pretense. "It'll be dark soon," she said again. "I'm cold. Come sit beside me." 

He threw back the rest of his cup and eagerly did as told. Hunter, now abandoned, lazed on his side to watch. Stephanie pressed the boy to her side, and he pillowed his cheek against her shoulder, eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes, you are so beautiful," she hummed, fiddling with his softly waved hair. 

"So are you," Shawn rushed. "You're also beautiful." 

She laughed. "Would you mind very much if I kissed you, Shawn?" 

"Well, I suppose, ma'am, if you'd like to," he said, although his voice was less steady than his words. She leaned in a pecked him on the lips lightly, like a sister or friend. Slowly, she reached for his hand, clasping his fingers in her own and drawn his arm into her lap, towards her cunt. 

"Have you ever touched a woman's center before?" she hushed.

Shawn jerked and tried to yank his arm back. His eyes darted wildly to the huge, seemingly unaffected wolf. "Your husband!" 

"Is unable to perform his duties," she said, easing his hand down the front of her trousers. He was still struggling, although very weakly. "Feel me. I ache so." 

"But - " Shawn protested.

"He understands. I let him do the same." And before Shawn could get another word out, she was guiding him towards her mouth once more. He made a muffled squeak and then relaxed in her arms, touching her cunt without any more prompting, letting her run her hands over his broad shoulders and the lithe muscle of his back. She started to ease his shirt unbuttoned and off, following with her own. 

"Stephanie, are you sure?" Shawn asked, letting her unlace his breeches anyway. He took his hand away from the wet warmth of her to hold together the front of his pants, one last effort to preserve his modesty.

"Do you not want to fuck me?" she asked, pausing her hand over her own ties. "Do you not like girls?" she teased.

"No!" he gaped. "Of course I - " and she kissed him again to let him know she'd only been playing. She now stood to finish undressing, enjoying the way Shawn, finally naked, gazed up after her with his mouth open in awe, in adoration, like she was his Merciful God. She touched his lips with her fingertips and without further bidding, Shawn sucked them into his mouth. She laughed, shuddered, utterly delighted in him.

She lowered himself to the ground, pulling him over her, whispering, "We don't have much longer."

"Until what?" he panted. She reached between them to curl her fingers around his cock, making him moan and squirm.

"Until dark," she said, and guided him on.

He became stock-still for a moment, clutching desperately at her sides. A flare of irritation lit through her. "What's wrong?" she snapped. Exhaling very slowly, face buried in her neck, he gave a tentative thrust, and she gave a soft sound to urge him onward. 

He wasn't to big, but he fit nicely, _snug_ , nor was his technique any better than the other youths she'd had. But he was surprisingly strong, hitting in hard enough to make her toes curl.

She locked eyes with her husband, who was still gazing on serenely, pleased at the sight of his wife twisted with a handsome, young man. She turned her attention back to her lover, who was no muttering in her ear.

" _Leaning,_ ," he choked under his breath, the words breathed out hotly against the skin of her neck. " _Safe and secure from -_ "

Stephanie began to laugh, because that was _very_ sweet, but she must have clenched down in some unforgivable way, because the poor boy was suddenly seizing and then shuddering through his orgasm, spending himself inside her. 

He pushed himself up over her, his eyes wide with something close to horror. She looked back at him, feeling equally surprised. The moment was only broken by Hunter, who chuffed from the side and made Stephanie resume her giggling. Shawn was looking between them, confused and embarrassed and clearly worried, but Stephanie just started to push at his shoulders saying, "Down, down, down," until he finally got the hint and pulled out to settle between her thighs. 

"I'm so sorry," he began to say. She put her foot on his shoulder, pressed down on his back, trying to force his mouth against her soft slit. "Stephanie, I'm - "

"Stop apologizing, Shawn," she scolded without fire, "And go down." 

Hunter bellycrawled a bit closer, wanting a better vantage point to watch his wife be eaten. Shawn was clearly even more inexperienced in this area, nervously kissing her thighs before pressing his tongue against her hole. 

"That's right," Stephanie told him. "Like that." and so Shawn became a little bolder, his hands coming up to hold apart Stephanie's thighs and lap more insistently at her cunt, nose now brushing against her pubic hair. He pulled up for a second to suck on her clit, and Stephanie's whole body hitched, her back arching, and her breath singing out of her chest in a high call. 

Her hand shot down into his hair, pulling it a little, pressing his face in sloppily, which just made him moan and twitch and kiss her deeper. One hand came up to fiddle with her clit while he tried to suck the seed he'd left back out of her. 

She was twisting under him, not incoherent but pressing him onward, encouraging him with aborted thrusts of her hips and spasms around his tongue. He hummed against her, and she cried and groaned and fell apart in his very mouth, soft and warm and so, so slick. It was dribbling down his chin, below them to the earth when she was pulling his head away, jerking him from his focused task to say, "Look, the sun's going down!"

“What?” Shawn breathed. Stephanie was pulling up to her knees, her eyes fixed on Hunter who had pushed up on four legs, looking after the departing sun.

In the bluish twilight, the no longer entwined lovers sat and watched as the front legs became arms, and something between a wolf and a man – and then something that was totally man – stood, his eyes drawing over Shawn’s shoulder to his sharp-mouthed wife. He stepped past the boy and took Stephanie into his massive arms, pulling her to her feet as she laughed with joy.

“Let’s keep him,” Stephanie said in a hurry, soft enough that with luck Shawn wouldn’t hear. He was still just gaping there, kneeling at their side. “If you like him too, let’s take him.”

He rumbled against her neck, perhaps still shifting back some. He just kept holding her, so tightly it was almost like she disappeared into him. But when he turned around, there was a hawk nestled on his arm, talons gripping into the skin sharply. Hunter sent a wide, still-wolfish grin down at Shawn, and the ladyhawk flapped her wings, flying over to perch on top of their travel pack, bright brown eyes back on her husband.

Hunter dropped to a knee to put the boy more at ease. He was huge, tall and muscled, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs. Shawn couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of it for more than a few seconds.

“Shawn, is it?” he asked, voice low as he pulled close into the young man’s space.

“Yes, sir.” He swallowed, trying poorly to keep his gaze on the man’s face.

“Oh, no. What did my wife say?” he teased. “We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Hunter.” Shawn nodded, too afraid, too shaken to even try to smile. His gaze flew back over to the hawk watching them. “She… Your wife.”

“Yes, that’s her. She’s very beautiful, don’t you think?” Hunter grinned. Stephanie started preening her feathers, flattered.

Shawn didn’t reply, still trying to make sense of everything. It seemed he might not be the brightest, but he was a pretty shepherd boy. His slack mouth was still wet, so Hunter leaned in to kiss and lick his wife off his face. Shawn choked and flinched wildly. Hunter caught him, wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders, and ate his mouth out.

When Hunter finally released his lips, choosing to worry a mark on the boy’s neck and pull the wriggling, solid mass of him onto his lap, Shawn began to push at Hunter’s chest, saying, “Oh, stop, please. I don’t - ” Hunter bit him harder, growling a little.

“Stay still.” he ordered, which just made Shawn push at him even fiercer, putting more of his hidden strength into it.

“Let go of me,” he said louder, and Hunter bared his teeth and bit down on his shoulder. Shawn nearly screamed, beginning to twist in agony, fisting his hands against the man’s back.

When Hunter pulled back, lapping at the blood, he asked, “Where’s the friendly boy who joined with my wife? You’re not showing me the same hospitality.”

Shawn, seated heavily in his lap, a hand pressed against the bitemark, glared at him with tears in his eyes. “If this is about your wife, I’m very sorry but she insisted,” he tried to get out.

“It’s not about you and my wife; it’s about you and I.” and Hunter leaned in to place a kiss against his fingers, the act of which caused Shawn to yank his hand away on instinct. Hunter sucked at his mark instead.

“Are you going to kill me?” the boy finally managed to say, his voice gone croaky with a tremor.

“Not if you’re good,” Hunter lied. He mouthed across his chest, over his heart, as a promise of devotion that Shawn could not comprehend yet. He didn’t understand it was a gesture of some significance, however he cried out some small, helpless noise.

Hunter pulled back. “Do I really frighten you so much?” which was met by a harsh, broken rumble of laughter. Hunter loosened his iron hold on the boy’s waist and reached up to cup his face, smooth back his hair. Shawn let him, turning rabbit-still with his fear, shaking under his skin. “I won’t hurt you any more than you make me. I want to be your friend after all.”

Shawn began to cry, tears finally welling over. He closed his eyes and didn’t seem to breathe. “Friends.” he repeated. “Friends,” he said once more. “Like me and your wife.”

“Well,” Hunter smiled. “You’re the wife in this situation.”

There was a hiccupping sound as Shawn processed that, but he nodded. “Okay,” he said, “If you insist.”

“Now, there’s the whore of hospitality that was so kind to my wife.” Hunter cheered. “Now give me a kiss.” he said. Shawn leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Hunter laughed and pulled him closer, easing his mouth open. Once Shawn had accepted how they were to continuing kissing, Hunter got a hand between the youth’s legs and clasped around his half-hard cock.

Shawn jerked and pulled away, gasping. Hunter kept his hold and furthered his cause by taking one of the boy’s hands and guiding it towards his own, thick erection. “That’s it,” he crooned as Shawn slowly took to pumping him. “Keep like that, and I’ll make sure I get the oil from the bag for you.”

He raised up his palm to spit in it, wanting Shawn as comfortable as possible. This was a mistake, it seemed, because Shawn’s grip grew brutal, tugging sharply at his manhood as if to twist it off. He was jumping to his feet before Hunter was even through shouting from the pain. He kicked the man square under his chin, knocking him down.

In the dark, he scrambled for his clothes, grabbing his shirt and trousers but wasting no more time by putting them on. Hunter was still grounded, slowly stumbling to his feet, so Shawn tried to take off as swiftly as possible.

He might have gotten away, but Stephanie began to attack him from above, ripping at his hair, tearing at his face and arms. A hand clasped tight around his ankle and dragged him back into the dirt.

“ _Help_ ,” he began to scream. “Help, oh my God, someone help!” And he undoubtedly would have kept screaming, but Hunter punched him in the face, dazing him into a quiet, moaning fit of tears.

“Christ,” Hunter was cursing above him, Stephanie hopping anxiously on the ground beside them to check over her husband. “Fucking Christ, you really did a number to me for a moment.”

“I’m so sorry,” Shawn quaked, his voice garbled up in this convulsing throat. “Sir, please let me go. Please don’t kill me.”

“Shut up.” he growled at him. Stephanie pecked the boy on the shoulder, just a tiny, punitive nip, before flying away, seeming uninterested in further involvement.

“Help me,” Shawn choked after her. “Stephanie, please, don’t let him - ”

“Why don’t you sing your little God song?” Hunter teased. “How did it go again? Oh, yes. _Leaning, leaning_ ,” Hunter kept on hand firmly pressed on Shawn’s jerking back and started to pull at his cheeks roughly. “ _Safe and secure from all harm_.” He ran the tip of his finger over the boy’s vulnerable, little hole, Shawn’s legs spasming underneath him. Shawn mostly stayed still though, frightened as a fawn, and Hunter drew down his body to get a better look at his hole.

“I don’t know if it’s living as a wolf, but I find myself tempted to eat every hot, little snatch I come across,” he explained very amiably.

“No,” Shawn begged, breathless and mindless but his chest firmly planted on the ground. “No, no, no - ”

Hunter didn’t bother talking to the young man any longer as he was clearly out of himself with panic. Instead he spread him wide and bowed his head in silent, secret supplication. Shawn cut off with some kind of yelp. Hunter looked up and saw Shawn looking back over his shoulder, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. “You can’t - ” he tried to reason, voice wavering much higher than before.

So, Hunter showed him that he very much could and flicked his tongue against the young man’s hole once more before simply giving up the pretext and burying his face between his cheeks and feasting. Shawn was terribly quiet, huffing and panting and tightening his fists against the dirt. Hunter hitched the shepherd’s hips up higher, sucking at his rim, petting his thumbs along the soft, light hair of his inner thighs.

The shift in position just made Shawn shake even more, his shoulders trembling, his legs unsteady as he started to audibly cry once more, sucking in ragged, panicked breaths. And Hunter would have comforted him, he really would have, but he figured if he spent all his time calming the boy down, they’d never get anywhere. Besides, as much as Shawn was beginning to sob, his hips were rocking, his cock was half-hard, and he was opening up around Hunter’s tongue like he’d been born to do so. So, he just pet down his flank and kissed him deeper, more thoroughly, letting the boy cry himself out.

Shawn made a hiccupping, shuddering sound when Hunter started to fuck his tongue in, his toes curling and his feet kicking against the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. Hunter started to ease a finger in, which really got Shawn shaking and made Hunter finally pull back, unable to keep himself from laughing at the sight.

“Is it good?” he asked, twisting the tip of his finger inside him, nudging in a bit more without much urgency. His free hand came around to stroke Shawn’s aching cock, teasing, “Yes, it must be good, or you wouldn’t be reacting so. I would never have guessed a good, earnest Christian like yourself would allow yourself to be abased like this,” he lied. He rubbed along his walls, enjoying the soft hitch of breath, the muttered denials. “Yes, of course that’s true. Look at how hard you are, over something so filthy.”

“It’s not,” Shawn tried to reason. “It’s not my fault.”

“Oh, of course, the flesh is weak.” Hunter drawled, his voice heavy with pseudo-understanding, more for the sake of embarrassing the boy than any sort of personal truth. Loyalties had to be expressed if there was to be any future for the three of them together. “Do you believe your God will come down and save you, with your cock like this?” and he squeezed to make his point, to make Shawn hurt.

“ _Stop_ ,” he begged, and Hunter started to pump his dick. He licked his fingers and smeared it over his hole, wanting to push in and make him curse. He pressed his own hardness against Shawn’s thighs, thinking of fucking between them with pleasure. If he couldn’t get the boy to comply, it would be no hardship to redirect his attention. “I beg you,” Shawn was rambling, “Please, please, let me go. I’m sorry, please let me go.”

Hunter took his hands off him and sat back. Shawn collapsed and then warily rolled onto his side to look at the man, who gestured to the travel bag that Stephanie was resting near. “I want you to crawl over to that pack there,” he began, and Shawn’s eyes shut in despair. Hunter reached out to cup his cheek, to get his eyes back on him. “I want you to crawl over to that pack there,” he repeated, “And find the oil.

“I’ll sit right here,” he explained, keeping Shawn’s gaze on him. “You can go by yourself and find what I ask of you and return here, on your knees for me, and I’ll take care of you.” Perhaps unaware, Shawn began to shake his head, his lips twitching as he wanted to say _no no no_. “Or you can run,” Hunter allowed, watching Shawn’s eyes light and flit, but he still shook his head. “I’ll probably catch you, but if you believe in your God enough, He just might intervene on your behalf. Make you faster. Make me clumsy. Do you believe He can do this?”

Tears were streaming down the boy’s cheeks. He looked over his shoulder at the bag. Hunter took his hand back and reclined, watching as Shawn processed frantically, ran scenarios in his head. He pushed himself up, as if he meant to walk, and Hunter tsked. “Unless you mean to run away right in front of me, I’m fairly certain I told you to crawl.”

Shawn nodded, jittery, and got on his knees. He shuffled forward slowly, his bare ass in full view as Hunter held himself in his warm, broad palm. Shawn was breathing out through his mouth, long, slow exhales, as if he was trying to stave off another episode of panic. Hunter wondered if he was still thinking about running or if he’d made up his mind already. He almost wished he'd run. 

He did not run. He crawled to the pack and started to search through it with trembling hands. His whole body hitched, and he must have found it, the smooth, glass vial which would seal his defeat. He looked at Stephanie, who was back to pluming her feathers, before hanging his head, resting his forehead against the pack as if it were too heavy to hold up any longer.

"Oh, God, forgive me. God, forgive me. Oh, God, oh, God," he was mumbling, fortifying himself toward whatever decision he was making. And if Hunter understood anything about the damnation doubt led to, he already knew what Shawn had chosen to do. 

"Poor darling," Hunter cooed as Shawn crawled back over awkwardly, one hand clutching the oil. "Come, give me a kiss. I'll make it better." and leaning in got the desired response, Shawn lurching back, away from Hunter's mouth with wide eyes, a dirty palm flying up to cover his own lips in protection. Hunter got a hand around the scuff of his neck and dragged him forward, moving to bite at his neck and shoulder. He eased the vial out of the boy's fist. 

When Shawn went limp against him, Hunter murmured, "Lay back. I'd like to look at you as you're fucked." 

And more than lie back as directed, Shawn let Hunter position him how and where he liked, Shawn blinking up at the sky as Hunter settled between his thighs. 

"You are so beautiful," Hunter hummed, which got no reaction. Hunter kissed his cheek, scented his neck, and popped the cap to the vial of oil. He drew Shawn's knees up, guided the boy's hands hold the backs of them so he could tilt his own hips up. "This doesn't have to be so hard," he said softly, unable to make his voice mean. Shawn wouldn't look at him, but he trembled at his words. "I don't want to hurt you like you think I do," he promised. 

And when he touched him, right between his legs, he did so very gently. Shawn let out a shaky breath, still holding his legs up but gazing upward as if he concentrated hard enough, he could leave his reality behind. Hunter smeared slick over the young man's already wet hole. Dipping a finger in, he asked, "Isn't it easier just to be good?" One finger was sucked in, Shawn's hole virgin tight and hot. Hunter pulled back to liberally coat his fingers again and went about working a second finger in. 

Only the slightest traces of discomfort were apparent on Shawn's face, and Hunter thought it was cute that the boy thought he could keep his inner world to himself. He'd rectify that soon. Shawn's cock had flagged to half erect en route to retrieving the oil, and had now gone almost completely soft. It didn't trouble Hunter in the least because he touched something in Shawn and Shawn's hips jumped, his legs kicked out, and he finally looked at Hunter again, confused, flushing, their eyes meeting for half a second before the boy tried to retreat into his head again. 

Hunter placed one palm on the boy's upper pelvis, Shawn's legs splaying, bent at the knee with his feet flat on the ground. His hands came to press over his mouth, to claw into the ground as Hunter crooked and circled his fingers against his prostate. "Does that feel good?" he teased, eyes flickering to check Shawn's cock which was filling again. The boy shook his head, and Hunter laughed. "Really? Let's see what we can do about that." 

Drilling in, massaging the spot more firmly, Hunter leaned in to kiss Shawn's chest, biting at his nipples, lapping and sucking until Shawn stopped trying to push his head away instead curled his fingers in his hair, tugging weakly, panting, his hips rocking on Hunter, squeezing around him. Hunter straightened up, giving the boy's prostate a break, adding more slick. Shawn's hands were covering his face, his shoulders raking with each breath it seemed. It gave Hunter an unusual amount of pause. 

"You don't have to like this." he finally said. Shawn didn't look at him. "Hey," he barked. "Did you hear me?" 

Shawn pushed himself up, eyes red and narrowed. "You give me permission?" he snapped, angry but too close to tears to be anything but cute even with his face twisted so. 

"Yes," Hunter said, gracious smile in place. "But you'll enjoy it." 

"I will not." Shawn answered him, sniffling, eyes spilling. 

Hunter touched the boy's hair, fiddled it around, tucked it behind his ear. "Okay," he shrugged, and licked his palm, reaching forward to pump Shawn's cock.

" _Ohhhh_ ," Shawn groaned, falling back down, things and stomach tensing as Hunter picked up pace. With his other hand, Hunter squeezed in three fingers, scissoring them apart. The noise that left Shawn's mouth was so unhinged, so animal, Hunter wondered if maybe the shepherd boy really had been born for him and his wife's care and use. 

"My sweet heart," he growled as Shawn twisted on his fingers, mouth open, eyes covered as he cried into his hands. "You are so lovely." 

"Just finish it," Shawn begged. "Please, just finish me." 

And Hunter smiled, wiped away a tear and sucked it into his mouth. "All right," he said. "If you insist." And he slicked his cock, finally touching himself. "I'll go slow." 

"I don't care." Shawn sniffed, blinking out more tears. 

"You're an emotional little thing, aren't you?" but he didn't want or wait for a response. He lined himself up and nudged the head against him, tipped inside just enough to make him squirm. Shawn bit his lip, and Hunter pushed in. 

It was slow, nice for Hunter, nice enough for Shawn. He made a little noise in the back of his throat when Hunter was full seated inside before clamping his jaw shut and looking to the side.

"You're so warm, boy," Hunter told him as he rolled his hips harder than maybe was necessary. "I might not last." He hit in again hard, desperately wanting to make Shawn cry out, not wishing to hurt him but only to leave a mark. "Truly," he grit out, starting to set pace, pushing in slow and hard. " _What a joyfulness_ ," he lilted. " _What a dream divine_."

"Stop." Shawn choked out. Hunter covered him, trapping the boy's cock between their stomachs. He fucked him even deeper, more brutally, smothering his mouth with his huge, hot palm. silencing up his pretty mouth with a hand. 

" _What a fellowship_ ," he harshed right in his ear, filling him in a way that had Shawn moaning, _keening_ , with each thrust. " _What a peace of mind_."

Shawn came between their bellies with a sob, his head tossing as if he could through off Hunter's grasp. 

Hunter rearranged them once more, hitching up the boy's thighs, hooking his knees around his back and starting to rut into him, tearing him open as Shawn shook and wept with overstimulation. Pressing Shawn's legs even more back, Hunter was able to fuck into his hot, drooling asshole while the boy could do nothing but let out a loud stream of wails, only hiccuping to a stop as Hunter jammed in roughly once, twice more, and then filled him with come. 

And like that it was over. 

Shawn collapsed in a heap on the ground while Hunter stood, making his way to the boy's clothes. He tore a strip off the long tail of his shirt and approached again. He cleaned him up as Shawn kept very still and caught his breath. 

"May I go home?" Shawn finally asked when Hunter got him his clothes. He didn't put them on quite yet, just held them to his chest like their coarse, poor texture could bring him some comfort. 

"Stephanie and I want you to come with us." 

Shawn bowed his head, either to cry or think. "Oh," he finally said. "I am not sure I can travel much in my state. I need to," and his voice cracked very childishly. He cleared his throat. "I need to rest." 

"It's no problem," Hunter told him, moving to their travel pack to pull out his own clothes. He didn't change into them yet, planning to wait until Shawn had shown him to the closest stream or lake. "I'll carry you. I'm very strong," he added. Shawn fell silent agian, still cradling his clothes close to his chest, staring down at his knees. Hunter considered him for a long moment. "Is there somewhere nearby where we can wash? You'll feel better once you're clean."

And Shawn finally looked up at him. "You'll carry me?" he clarified. 

"Of course. I've made your legs too weak for walking," he grinned, making Shawn flinch. "I can take responsibility for that." He helped Shawn to his feet and then scooped him into his arms. Looking back over his shoulder, he could see Stephanie had fallen asleep despite all the noise. 

He eased Shawn into the cool, shallow water of the little pond they'd found and gave him a proper cleaning; hair, chest, legs. He washed the dirt off his palms and out from under his fingernails. All the while, Shawn trembled, hummed, " _Oh, what have I to dread, what have I to fear, leaning on the everlasting arms?_ " 

Hunter washed his mouth out and kissed the boy, because he was too damn sweet not to. 

Cleaned and dressed, Hunter put the pack on his back and Shawn, again, in his arms. He woke Stephanie, who blinked between the two of them and then chirped in something like approval. 

"We'd do best to skip this town," he said to his wife and boy. "We'll keep on through the woods for now." 

Stephanie flew ahead a ways and then turned back and then flew forward again as Hunter began to walk forward. She was excited to go. 

"We'll rest once we've made enough ground." he told Shawn, and teased, "Hopefully, you'll be all better by the morning. I doubt Stephanie would like to carry you for very long." 

Shawn, thoroughly worn out, didn't seem to hear him, perhaps too close to sleep. The thought of him drifting off while cradled in the wolf's arms made Hunter's chest swell with desire. Whiel their treck might be long and his cargo heavy, the night would be no burden. 

So, Stephanie and Hunter went to the next shit farming town, now with a song at their side.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Stephanie and Hunter seem to be in the habit of seducing and/or raping young men and women they come across during their journey. Shawn, who is of ambiguous age, ends up being the next one, and after having sex with Stephanie is assaulted by Hunter. Stephanie and Hunter decide that they want to keep Shawn, so they disregard his desire to go home and take him with them.
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading! I hope you liked it okay.
> 
> Come hang with me on [my tumbley](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/).


End file.
